Of Potions and Antidotes
by Laurenke1
Summary: Is Harry Potter willing to do whatever his Potions Master asks to save his best friend from a strong love potion? Even when that Potions Master is his most hated Professor? Or are there limits to what the Boy Who Lived will do? Slash, smug, SSHP. One shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: We all know the scene in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince where Ron has taken a love potion and is in love with Romilda Vane. Well what if instead of Harry taking him to Slughorn he went to Professor Snape. This is my slashy take on things. **

**Summary: Is Harry Potter willing to do whatever his Potions Master asks to save his best friend from a strong love potion? Even when that Potions Master is his most hated Professor? Or are there limits to what the Boy Who Lived will do? **

**Title: Of Potions and Antidotes. **

**Author: Laurenke1. **

**Warnings: Slash, possible smut, spoilers. **

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape. **

Harry Potter sighed as he kept a tight grip of the back of his best friend's robes. Ronald Weasley, the youngest Weasley son was trying hard to peer around Harry in search of his object of desire, Romilda Vane. "Harry, do you think that she will be there?"

"Be where?" Harry asked, yanking Ron back none to gently. He still hadn't forgiven him for the smack he had received. He knew he should have thrown those Chocolate Cauldron's away when he had had gotten them but it had seemed rude to toss them out.

Ron stood on his toes and Harry had a hard time trying to get his taller friend to walk. The messy haired teen sighed again and checked his watch. He was glad it was still early on the morning. There weren't that many people up yet even through Ron had already managed to wound his girlfriend but that was a situation Harry wasn't going to get involved in.

"Where we are going. You said that Romilda will be there." Right yes indeed Harry had said that. He stopped, considering where he was going. He had tried Professor Slughorn's office but the Potions Master had not been there. Harry sighed; he didn't even know where he could go.

He could take Ron to the Hospital Wing but really there was no need to get in trouble over this. He could perhaps lock Ron in an empty classroom and wait it out but he had no idea how long this particular brand of love potions could last. It was a brand new product of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes and sufficient to say that anybody who knew the Weasley twins would know that they would find a long lasting love potion very interesting.

He looked at Ron, seeing the blue dilated eyes and the goofy grin. He sighed again; this was not how he had imagined to spending his friend's birthday. He looked around the empty corridor. Who could help them to give him an antidote?

Perhaps there was something in his Potions book or the Prince knew an antidote for love potions. That thought brought a smile to his face

"Oh look Harry, I believe that is her…oh, not it is somebody else." Ron's exciting voice, disappointed now made Harry rethink that notion. He needed somebody who could prepare an antidote without thinking about and loath through he was to admit it, there was one other who was more than capable and even better handled then Slughorn to creating an antidote.

It was just well, Harry hated that man and Harry knew for a fact that the man loathed him too. He would probably have to do some detentions in order to get what he needed but truly any Professor in this school was duty bound to help a student, even one who hated Gryffindors with a passion and so tugging a reluctant Ron behind him, Harry sat off to the dungeons.

Hp

The dungeons of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry were damp, cold and dark. Perfect for his mood even as Ron chatted absentminded beside him, moaning ever so often about Romilda Vane. Harry fought the desire to hex his mate or to snap at him but the last blow to his head still stung a bit.

"Is she waiting for me down here, Harry? Is she?" Ron was balancing on the balls of his feet, rocking to see up ahead in the dimly lit halls.

"Yeah, right around the corner and then through the door." _If he grants us entry…_ Harry thought glumly. He was going to have to suck up his pride and do some groveling, possibly quite literally. He didn't like this at all, having to ask a Slytherin for help and particularly that Slytherin. He would hear about it for years.

He tugged Ron around the corner of the dimly lit hallway. The door he was searching for was just up ahead. Oh why did Slughorn have to be out?

Harry raised his fist to knock. If Snape was out as well, well he didn't have any other choice but to go to Madam Pomfrey, and what a loud of trouble would he be in then? Naturally everybody would assume that he had given Ron a love potion because of a prank. Yeah right, love potions were banned at Hogwarts and while Harry knew that Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, wouldn't really give him any punishment, well if it could be avoided why not?

And while Snape may be a vindictive git, a very big one as far as Harry was concerned, for all his threats his teacher still had to report him. Taking comfort from that, Harry knocked loudly.

He turned back to Ron who was bouncing up and down with joy. "How do I look, Harry? Do I look alright? Do you think she will like me, I mean like the way I look…." The questions were coming so quickly Harry didn't even know what to say.

Ron was brushing his hair back, checking to make sure he had no smudges in his face that would embarrassed him in front of Romilda. "Oh, Harry, can't we just go in? I don't know if I can stand this waiting any longer…through I know that she is worth it…."

"And my day has not been complete without another Weasley making a fool out of himself in front of my office. And here is Potter too, _what do you want?_" The low voice had Harry startle. Because of Ron's babbling he hadn't even heard the door open.

He turned to meet the dark gaze, the usual scowl directed at him as the dark eyes narrowed. The menacing shadow leaned against the doorway and Harry felt the familiar trill of hate running through him. His teacher glared down his long hooked nose and Harry took a deep breath, opening his mouth to say something but Ron beat him to it.

"Is she in there, Harry, is she?" Snape glanced from Harry to Ron and Harry could have smacked himself.

"He has taken a love potion, sir and we…."

"Oh where is she….?" Ron moaned.

"Love potions are banned at Hogwarts, Potter, but I think you already knew that…." The thin lips curled into a satisfying smirk and Snape purred. "That will be 20 points from Gryffindor, Potter, for using a product that is prohibited by the rules. Now as for Mr. Weasley…."

Ron was rocking on the balls of his feet and then he pressed his hands against his eyes. "Oh, I can't stop thinking about her. Do you suppose if I tie a ribbon behind my broom and I fly out over the school ground, she would like that? Do you suppose she would notice, Harry…?"

Both Harry and Snape glanced at Ron and the former Potions Master pushed himself away from the doorway as he regarded Harry, probably knowing that Ron was not fit to answer any questions. "And why did you not go to Professor Slughorn? He is the resident Potions Master after all."

Snape sneered out the last word and Harry glared at him. "Because he isn't in, sir…"

Snape muttered something under his breath and Ron moaned again. Harry stepped forward with a concerned glance at Ron. "Please help him; it is your duty as a school teacher…"

"To protect students. This seems like a harmless prank with an overage love potion…." Snape said calm and uninterested. Harry felt like shouting. He looked at the dark eyes that held his own. Harry knew that his own green eyes reflected his anger but Snape had always liked riffling him up.

Ron moaned again and tried to peer over Snape's shoulder into the dark office. Harry growled low in his throat, trying to keep his temper in check. Snape was watching him with an impassive face, no doubt enjoying watching Harry struggle.

"If you help Ron, I will serve extra detentions." He finally offered with a cold voice.

"There is no need for you to inflect yourself upon me needlessly, Potter." Snape drawled.

"I will do extra work." Harry hissed.

"And give me extra work as well, no thank you."

"Then what do you want me to do in order for you to help Ron which is your duty anyway?" Harry finally shouted at the end of his patience. He pulled Ron back as the slightly older wizard walked forward, trying to get past Snape.

The dark eyes held his own and Ron seemed oblivious to the staring contest between Harry and Snape. "You are being just as arrogant as your father was, Potter, to think that you can do anything which I require. You could of course get yourself kicked from my class but that is utterly impossible as is any of the other things that are currently going through my mind. To ask you to think before you act is impossible too because you simply cannot do it."

Harry growled again but he kept his peace. Snape seemed amused and the teacher turned to go back inside as Harry cried out, knowing what he was doing was very dangerous but there was no other way. "I will do anything if you help Ron."

Snape had frozen en then turned back to look at Harry, the dark eyes narrowed. "Anything, Potter?" The dark wizard purred and Harry held his breath, nodding.

Snape turned abruptly and then took a step forward; looking down at Harry and making him feel uncomfortable as the older wizard softly said. "It is very dangerous what you are offering, Potter, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Harry gave a nod as he held the dark eyes. Something changed deep within the dark eyes and Snape's lip curled.

"Good, inside you get, Mr. Weasley." Snape stepped back, holding the door open with a smirk. Ron looked up and then darted forward with a high cry of, "Romilda, my dear, I am here!"

Harry could see the grimace on Snape's face, the same grimace he was echoing. He supposed he should wait outside but then the Professor gestured for him. "Aren't you afraid I will use this opportunity to poison Weasley?"

Harry glared at Snape, meeting the dark eyes who looked down at his own. They dared him to remain outside and take his chances. "I am never afraid." Harry growled, brushing past Snape.

"No, that is then one thing nobody can fault you for." He heard the low mutter behind him as he watched Ron look everywhere. His best friend was smiling widely, looking around him as he asked.

"Will she be here soon? I don't think I can wait much longer." Ron was once more bouncing on the balls of his feet and Harry glanced back as he heard the door close behind him. Snape sneered and then said, walking towards the Potions classroom.

"She will be here soon, Weasley. She is serving a detention…." The Potions Master beckoned and Ron beamed at Harry, winking at him and grinning before he rushed before Snape into the empty classroom. "…Or she will be the moment I find who she is."

Harry was aware of the eyes upon him as he walked after Ron, at a slower pace as his best friend. Something was burning in the pit of his stomach and he knew he had made a mistake to tell Snape that he would do anything but he wasn't going to back down now.

Ron sat down at an empty table and he rested his head on his hands, drooling into space. Fighting the urge to smack his best friend Harry watched as Snape took his potions kit and easily mixed something together. He knew he was watching the elegant hands work with a ferocity that could be bothersome to anybody else…

"Potter, my hands will not combust simply because you keep glaring at them." Snape snapped.

"Oh, is that what you want me to do for helping Ron?" Harry asked softly with a smirk. Snape glanced up to smile nastily.

"Oh nice try Potter but my intelligence level is far beyond that of Weasley and yours combined so do not fret. You will get your opportunity to repay me for helping Weasley." The way Snape's lips formed the words left Harry confused.

His heart was suddenly thumping ten times faster and not even Ron could draw his suddenly overreacting mind away from imaging what Snape might have him do. Probably something unpleasant….but Harry suddenly wondered that if he had been anybody less then who he was, would Snape have let him off the hook.

It would have been nice, he mused, to have people do things without expecting payment. He sighed; it would never be that way for him, never ever.

He shook his head, looking up to see Snape glancing at him, something flashing in his eyes as he took the goblet he was holding to Ron's desk. Ron glanced up, sweat faced and pale as he moaned weakly. "When will she be here?"

"Soon, now drink this…it is a potion that will take care of that obvious nervousness. You will want to look your best." Snape managed to say this with a straight face through his voice had dropped a little.

Ron managed to nod and then his shaky hand took the goblet and he drowned it. He beamed at Harry, smiling at the door but Harry could see the potion taking effect immediately. The smile was beginning to slink and soon Ron was shaking his head, moaning again.

Harry drew closer, concerned. "Ron, is everything alright?"

His best friend looked up with an expression of dread on his face as he asked. "Please tell me I didn't…"

Harry frowned. "Didn't do what, Ron?"

"Voiced my 'affection' for Romilda?" Ron grimaced as he said the word. Harry could hear a soft snort but no other sound so he shook his head, there was always a way to tell Ron about what he had done in the common room later.

"No, Ron you didn't." Harry softly said, managing to keep a straight face. Ron gave a shaky nod and then looked around. Harry was aware of Snape's menacing presence and soon Ron groaned out. "And why are we _here_?"

"You are here, Mr. Weasley because Mr. Potter decided that you need aid."

"Yes but still you are the Defense Teacher and not the Potions Master so…."

"Slughorn wasn't in." Harry muttered softly under his breath as Snape smirked and answered.

"Simply because you forget everything which you have been taught the moment that class ends does not mean that it is common for the rest of us. If you achieve a mastery in one field, it usually means even if you do not have the luxury of teaching in said field, does not mean you forget everything which you have been studying for years."

Ron growled something but Harry elbowed him that moment as he hissed. "Leave it…."

"But it is…."

"It doesn't matter."

"Well said, Potter. Very well said indeed, I suppose now I will have to find a way for you not to disgrace yourself when I do think of what you own me…"

"_What?"_ Ron hissed in a low voice. He turned to Harry, his eyes wide. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just had to offer something to…"

"Harry, you don't just offer anything to somebody who…"

"As interesting as this discussion is, I would have to ask you to continue it somewhere else, boys." Snape smiled nastily at them and Harry growled.

"Temper, Potter, remember…." And as Ron practically dragged him away, Snape smirked and as the door slammed shut in his face, Harry met Ron's eyes and he knew somehow, he had made a mistake.

Hp

The days after Ron's birthday passed without further incident except that Ron kept ducking every time he saw either Romilda Vane or Lavender Brown. That relationship had ended up on a sad note, through not for Ron, he was happier than he had been in months.

Harry for that part kept ducking out of sight every time he saw Snape. The older wizard had yet to approach him and the buzzing funny feeling in his stomach was a bit annoying. He could feel dark eyes upon him from the Head Table.

He kept his eyes firmly on the plate in front of him, holding his knife with such a force that his knuckles stood out white. "What do you recon Snape has got planned for us this afternoon?"

Harry's head snapped up. This would be it; Snape would no doubt call upon him to duel or anything like that. Harry's hand went to his wand; he wasn't going to be caught unaware by that hateful teacher. His eyes shot up to the Head Table and they met Snape's from across the room. Harry couldn't see for sure but he was sure that his teacher was smirking or sneering.

"Probably something that has to do with none verbal spells." Hermione Granger said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. The bushy haired witch was calm but Harry caught Ron's eyes from across the table and he wondered, what did Snape have planned?

Hp

From the moment Harry stepped into class, his eyes were fixed upon Snape. As his teacher began his lecture, moving through the class like a big panther, footsteps soft but voice even softer. Not once did he single Harry out in class but Harry was on the edge of his seat, wearier then he normally was in Snape's class.

He nearly jumped three feet into the air when Snape walked past his desk, his cloak billowing behind him. "The wand movements are simple so there will be no need to poke an eye out. If such a thing occurs be comforted that I will still take points and you will serve a series of detentions!"

For a moment Snape's eyes shifted to Harry's and the younger wizard felt a trill of something run down his spine. The stare was intense even if it was just for a moment before Snape continued with his lecture on the spells they were learning today.

The Professor approached the desk and said. "Take our quill and parchment and begin on the questions that are in the book. Next class will be a demonstration on the proper wand movements. I want silence…" Snape settled himself on the desk, his dark gaze keeping watch as one by one the students took out their supplies.

Harry ducked his head through he could feel Snape's gaze on him. He considered lifting his head but the feelings of last time was too much. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep himself under control so he sighed, picking up his quill and began to write.

_What does Snape have planned? This is unlike him at all…normally he would love to dress me down in public so why isn't he taking the change now? I have given him the perfect opportunity but why isn't he taking it? I have to watch my step, to make sure that Snape won't get a chance again…_

The bell made him jump up startled. Luckily he had not drawn his wand. He glanced down at the parchment as the students around his began to clear away. He hadn't written anything, damn, that would mean more work later. He began to clear away, itching to get out of the room.

The soft voice rose effortless over the mingling voices and the sounds of people packing their stuff up. "Stay behind, Mr. Potter!"

Harry froze. Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes as she said. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing, perhaps he doesn't like the way I write my name." Harry managed to say. His heart was thumping his chest and the world was tilted strangely.

He forced himself to take a deep breath and turned to face Snape. He stopped by the last desk and said, trying to sound casual. "Yes, sir, what do you want?"

Instead of the scratching voice or any other insult, Snape merely purred. "Close the door behind you, Miss Granger."

Harry looked back as Hermione gave him a strange look before she closed the door as she left the classroom. The moment the door slammed shut the atmosphere in the room deepened and Harry felt his nervousness returning. He took a deep breath and watched as Snape walked closer.

The taller wizard was looking at him with the strangest expression and then said. "You know why you are here…are you still prepared to do _anything_?"

Harry gave a nod. "Yeah, potions, cleaning, extra work…."

Snape smirked and shook his head. "Oh, I am not talking about that kind of extra work, Potter. Tell me, when did it start?"

Puzzled Harry looked up, frowning as he asked. "Did what start?"

Snape was smirking again and then raised an eyebrow. Harry blushed suddenly. No, surely not! Snape could not know…Snape couldn't know that Harry…that Harry was an even bigger freak then his uncle had always said he was.

Surely Snape couldn't know that on some nights Harry dreamed off Snape. Dreams that left him confused and impossible hard with a morning erection. Dreams of long hands doing unspeakable things to him, words being whispered in his ear which Harry knew would never pass Snape's thin lips, such as beautiful.

Dreams that called up desires within he never had. The desire and feeling of being loved. He shook his head firmly, telling himself to breathe through it. This had begun as late as his third year and not even his crush on Ginny was nothing compared to this.

He choked back a sob and then spit out. "No, I am not telling you…"

Something inside his voice made Snape pause and one elegant eyebrow rose. The mask was firmly in place but for a moment Harry could see the confusion in Snape. He shook his head firmly again, he wasn't going there. It would only mean more pain, more heartache for him and more trouble.

"You do realize, Potter, that I can have you lick this whole room clean with your tongue if I feel it necessary. I merely thought that you could engage in something that we both can enjoy…" Snape drawled and Harry clenched his fists by his side.

He was shaking suddenly. "It isn't possible. It can never be….It would be…" Harry was stuttering.

"What can never be, Potter?" Snape asked his voice still so impossibly soft.

"Us, what you are asking me. It is humiliating and degrading and it would…" Harry found himself choking again as he tried to explain his feelings.

"Ah, I see, Potter!" Snape snapped out and Harry recoiled from the coldness in Snape's voice. He looked up as his teacher snarled. "Then go ahead, clean the room….with the toothbrush. I was obviously wrong in my assumptions!"

"No, it is…" Harry tried but Snape cut him off hastily.

"Oh shut it, child. You have said enough! Obviously you have been trained just as well by your peers as all other people. There is no need to say anything more, you have said enough!" Snape's eyes were blazing and Harry could see how the thin lips scowled heavily. Something inside Harry snapped and he shouted.

"Will you listen? I mean that you will only do it to humiliate me and you will…." Harry realized he was breathing heavily and his eyes were burning. Snape had gone incredibly still and was watching him as Harry blundered on, wiping his arm over his eyes. "I can't set myself up for this. I…I can't do this…"

Snape looked startled and then took a step closer, something flashing over his face. "What do you mean with you can't do this?"

"It will be something else for you then it will be for me. It will hurt and I don't want to be hurt again." He was sure Snape would laugh at him now, mocking him as he bowed his head. He was still breathing heavily and he wondered how it had come to this.

How had this Slytherin managed to sneak past his well guarded heart? How had Snape managed to get into his dreams, his mind and perhaps his heart? He took a deep breath to try and keep it inside. He could feel it choking his throat, closing up his airway and he looked away.

He couldn't look Snape in the eye, couldn't find the strength to look at his Professor. The silence continued between them, stretching and becoming heavier. Harry chanced to look up through his fringe and found Snape looking at him, something creeping into his eyes as he softly said, seeming to struggle just as much as Harry had done a moment ago.

"I won't hurt you, I will never hurt you. …"

There was something fragile and Harry could feel his breathing choking up again. He wanted to flee, wanting to run back to the safety and normality of the hate and loathing between him and Snape. But he was frozen in place and then Snape beckoned, holding out a slender hand.

Harry went closer, cautionatly because he was still unsure of what Snape wanted. What would the older wizard do but finally he reached Snape's side and the DADA Professor drew him closer with a careful hand on his shoulder.

"Is that really why you are so concerned?" Snape finally asked, his voice pitched differently then Harry had heard before.

"I can't do this if it will mean nothing to you. If it is just a way for you to humiliate me and hurt me."

"How could I possible humiliate you when your heart is involved? Even I am not such a cruel man." Snape sneered but the dark eyes held his own, brutally honest.

"Because you are you and I am me. Because I am Harry and it is what people do." Harry knew his voice sounded small and childish but he couldn't help but not saying it.

"Is it? That is a shame." Snape softly said, resting both his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Is that what you fear, me rejecting you?"

Harry's eyes flashed to the floor before he said. "Like I said, it is what people do."

He couldn't quite keep the bitter edge out of his voice and the next moment he was pulled forward with Snape's smirk meeting his own as the older wizard purred. "You don't need to fear that I will reject you. With your consent I will do many things but rejection isn't one of them."

"Oh, so do you feel the same?"Harry possible could have smacked himself had it not been for lips that were busy nibbling his lower jaw. He found that he was looking for answers to the questions only Snape knew.

The deliciously sinful lips were moving onto his throat, still nibbling and nipping now and then. Harry found he had little trouble focusing as hands steadied him. "Do you feel the same?"

He asked again, pushing weakly against the shoulders. Snape shifted his head only, sucking at a particular ticklish spot below Harry's ear. Harry squirmed as a tongue lapped at his ear shell. "I can go about describing it to you, if you so desire or I could show you. I find that words can be twisted and are not very meaningful. Actions cannot be mistaken."

The whispering in his ear made Harry's cock rise even as he focused upon the words. They struck something inside of him and he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders of his Professor, not knowing what to say. His shoulders trembling as he began to realize that Snape was offering him something, something he had always wanted.

He felt safe, safer than he had felt in a long time. He tried to quell the tears but they rose on their own as Snape hit that sore spot within him. Harry felt the same, words could be twisted but actions spoke louder than words. They had always done.

He pressed tighter against Snape, seeking to relief of the emptiness inside of him which had always been there. To know that he would always have to do things alone. His magic was dancing over his skin and he felt Snape respond.

He knew the older wizard would draw away but Snape held him and even pressed him forward. The large hand on his back allowed him to melt against Snape. He felt Snape's magic twirling around his own and Harry gasped with the sensation.

He heard the dark chuckle. "Ah yes, _that_. I had forgotten about that."

"And what is _that_?" Harry whispered, heat curling low in his stomach.

"Have you ever heard of magic compatibility?" Snape pushed him away, smirking at him. Harry shook his head. Snape frowned in concentration and then said. "Magic is complex, you know this but sometimes in this world there are people whose magical signature is similar to your own. Their strength and complexity of their magic is roughly the same as your own. When such a thing occurs, their magic fits together on many different levels. It usually happens with parents and children because the parents helped shaped the child…"

"If you are telling me you are my father, you are going all wrong about it." Harry hissed.

"If I would feel such things for my son I would have been locking up a long time ago." Snape sneered at him, shaking his head before he continued. "It is rarer however in people who have no blood ties through it can happen. Strong feelings are inspired in those people, such as hate or love. They can be complete opposites, or more alike than anybody else. They can be sworn enemies or lovers."

The same strange gleam was back in Snape's eye and Harry frowned as he asked. "But if they are lovers and their magic is competable, how can you proof such a thing?"

"You can't, not really. Your magic works well with mine. We are evenly matched."

"So we are what…soul mates?" Harry watched as Snape grimaced at the word before the older wizard spat out.

"Hardly. No, it is called intendeds when you considered such an intimate bond between people."

"But not all of them end up as lovers?" Harry was quite sure he didn't like that idea of not ending up as Snape's lover.

"No, sometimes sheer desire of love wins out." Yet the arms tighten around him and Harry knew for a fact that Snape would never allow Harry to go if desire was in the game. He smiled as he watched the thin lips curl into a smile as well. The next moment he was pushed forward and he yelped startled as the thin lips crushed his in an open mouthed kiss.

He moaned deeply when the thin slid in; crushing anything he could have said. His lips moved against Snape's and Harry had to shift his stance or else he would have fallen. The kiss was deepened and Snape pulled Harry back onto his lap, his mouth shifting as Harry tried to draw in a breath through his nose.

Hands were roaming his back, seeking to relief him off his shirt and Harry lifted his arms to make it easier. He broke the kiss to gasp, smiling wildly as he said. "So what is it that you want me to do for you?"

"Mmm, lately I have been finding myself wondering what will happen if I bend you over my desk, me pounding into you….making you scream out my name!" Harry could feel something building and then Snape purred. "I want to hear you scream."

Snape smirked at him and Harry frowned. He looked away, unsure of what this would mean. The gentle hand underneath his chin forced him to look back at Snape. "Do you remember me telling you that I would never hurt you?"

Harry gave a nod and Snape continued. "That promise stands, Harry and if you are not very comfortable with this then I won't do…"

"Well I did offer you anything." Harry finally said, smiling a bit uncertain. Hands that stilled on his shoulders made him glance up. Snape was looking at him.

"I am not going to pressure you."

"And what if I want you to…" Harry shifted so that his half erect cock was pressing against Snape's stomach. Snape growled and his hands came to rest on Harry's hips.

"This isn't about what you want, Potter. This is about what I want." And as Snape muttered a spell, suddenly the desk was cleared and Harry yelped when expert hands lifted him and pressed him on the desk, Snape bending over him, crushing his mouth beneath him.

Harry moaned, trapped underneath Snape as he was kissed senselessly. He tried to fight Snape but he couldn't as he tried to find a comfortable spot. Snape's weight pressed him against the wooden desk which groaned underneath their combined weight.

Finally he wrapped his legs around Snape's narrowed waist as one hand of his teacher undid his belt quickly, sliding in to caress the waistband of Harry's boxers.

Harry groaned deep in his throat, kissing Snape back until the older wizard drew away. Flustered eyes were looking down into his own and Harry licked his lips, trying to taste Snape again. He looked up into the dark eyes as Snape purred. "I think by now you realized that offering anything is not without its dangers. If I had been a man that was less prone on your pleasure as well I might have made you do something equally productive."

Harry allowed himself to relax, looking up and asking. "Oh, are we being productive?"

"Cheeky brat, no but soon." The voice spilled over his senses like water over a perched man's lips, beautiful and Harry found it filling him.

Snape straightened, Harry whimpering for the loss of contact. His teacher chuckled, long fingers curling around his arms and then Harry was suddenly on his stomach, bending over the desk as his could feel his trousers sliding down past his knees to come and rest upon his ankles.

A hand pressed his face against the wooden desk and Harry smelled in the parchments and ink used for grading. Fingers darted over his arse and Harry startled. He tried to peer up but his glasses were pressed into his face and he found he could not see.

"What a lovely sight." He could hear the soft purr and Harry rose a bit when the fingers spread his cheeks. Something pressed against his entrance and he looked back. His eyes grew wide as he saw that his teacher had undid his fly, freeing his cock from the confinements of his trousers.

Snape's cock was big, bigger than anything Harry had ever seen before. And that thing was supposed to fit inside of him?

The weeping head slowly pushed against the tight ring of muscle and Harry closed his eyes, tears leaking out. He felt the warm hands on his hips as Snape pushed himself in, inch by inch. Harry mewled in pain, clenching the sides of the desk as the knuckles stood out white.

Lips nibbled his exposed neck, words whispered in his ear. Magic danced around him and Harry sighed, closing his eyes tightly. Snape stilled at his back, fingers curling around his hip, inching towards his cock as Snape began to trust.

Harry forced himself to breathe through the pain until it a burning in his veins were all Harry knew. Snape hit something deep inside Harry and he was sure that if he hadn't been lying down he would have fallen down. His senses were spinning as the fire inside him spread.

Snape moaned and Harry was lost suddenly as the trust began to deepen. Fingers went over his own rock hard cock, over the head and Harry bucked. His insides were heating even more and it was like lightening was dancing inside his belly.

His breathing exhilarated as Snape kept pounding into him. His teachers name was on his lips as the hand wrapped around his cock, matching the pace at his back as Harry bucked, moaning, trying to stay still by the weight at his back and the hand that kept his pressed down.

He reared up suddenly, Snape's arm around his waist, supporting him. Harry could feel the damp hot breathing against his neck, matching his own as he pushed back against his teacher. Snape was trusting faster, claiming him in a wave of flames inside of Harry that were beginning for release.

Snape's hisses of pleasure behind him were spurring Harry on as was the hand on his cock. He could feel the flames building, looking for a way out. He was going to explode, he knew it….

Snape released a nearly animalistic growl and it was too much, Harry came with a shout as he emptied himself all over Snape's hand. It was like an explosion of fireworks that spread through his limbs, making them hum and weak with pleasure.

Snape was still moving, pushing Harry back with a frenzy of trust until with a low hiss he stiffened and emptied himself deep within Harry. Harry collapsed on the desk, Snape's arm sliding away and the teacher could only catch himself in time of the desk without collapsing on top of Harry.

Harry lay panting, turning slowly onto his back. Snape sank back down in the chair that had been kicked away in their frenzied tryst. Harry sat up, limbs shaking with fatigue and he met the onyx eyes which were staring into his own, like the darkest night.

He managed to quicken his lips into a half smile and then Snape waved his wand, cleaning them both up as Harry pulled his jeans up again. Snape tucked himself in before beckoned. Harry's body was quivering with warmth as he settled in Snape's lap.

He buried his face into his teacher's neck and as Snape's hand caressed him, Harry knew that aiding Ron had been worth every obstacle as he nuzzled his intends' neck, hoping that his friend needed saving by Snape again.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


End file.
